


A Straight Tequila Night

by UnderwaterOphelia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Kouga (InuYasha), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Engagement, Country & Western, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Loneliness, Oaths & Vows, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, References to Knotting, Semi-Public Sex, Trucks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism, Wolf Instincts, past ayame/kouga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Southern Comfort AU where two brokenhearted people come together and find a better relationship. KOGKAG, Lemon and Fluff.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 120
Kudos: 178
Collections: Quarter 4 2020 Inuyasha Fandom Award Winners





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got in the mood for some good old Southern AU from LemonLush's fanfiction One Last Ride on tumblr, and started listening to my favorite sad country songs. Lightly inspired by songs like: 
> 
> Straight Tequila Night John Anderson
> 
> Clay Walker - She Won't Be Lonely Long 
> 
> Maren Morris - I Could Use a Love Song
> 
> Chris Stapleton - Tennessee Whiskey
> 
> Luke Combs - Hurricane 
> 
> Luke Combs - She Got the Best of Me
> 
> Walker Hayes - You Broke Up with Me
> 
> Brooks And Dunn Neon Moon
> 
> Garth Brooks- Rodeo
> 
> Brooks & Dunn - Boot Scootin' Boogie 
> 
> Shania Twain - Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under 
> 
> Mary Chapin Carpenter - Down At The Twist And Shout
> 
> Trace Adkins - (This Ain't) No Thinkin' Thing [Official Music Video]
> 
> Travis Tritt - T-R-O-U-B-L-E (Official Music Video)
> 
> John Michael Montgomery - Be My Baby Tonight 
> 
> Jimmie Allen - Make Me Want To

Kouga massaged the bridge of his nose with a hand as another fucking breakup song came on the jukebox. He sighed and took another swig of whiskey, tapping his claws against the glass gently. 

“Fucking hell, can’t they shut that shit off? Way to bring down the mood Tommy!” The angry shout came from behind him and he heard a muffled “Fuck off!” from the back of the room, presumably from Tommy. Raising an eyebrow as he saw her flip off the rest of the guys playing pool, Kouga assessed the human woman that hopped onto the barstool and ordered a tequila straight.

“Well well well, if it ain’t Kagome Higurashi in the flesh. What are you doing in the Sauced Hog? I thought you and that puppy liked the Thirsty Monk on the other side of town.” Kouga watched as she rolled her eyes and took the shot with salt and lemon, and then ordered another.

“Yeah and he’s probably over there bad mouthing me to Miroku right now, which is why I’m over here. Fucking ass.” That simple statement definitely threw him for a loop, and the surprise on his face was clear as crystal. She and the hanyou had been an item for the last decade, high school sweethearts hitched at the hip with everyone assuming they’d be hitched in another way soon. She snorted at his astonished look as she salted the back of her hand, licked it, and slammed back the second shot. “He didn’t want to shit or get off the pot. I got tired of fighting about settling down.”

“I’ll drink to that.” He gestured to the bartender for another drink for them both as he took the last swig of Jack Daniel’s. Something in his voice must’ve given him away, because she gave him a questioning look. “Let’s just say you’re not the only one drinking away a committment dodging ex tonight.”

Her eyes turned soft for a minute before she took the last shot and turned to face him fully. “When’d that happen? Last I’d heard there was a date set and everything for you two.” Kouga scoffed and turned to face the dance floor, watching a few couples two step to some new sappy song.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear it from the rumor mill. It’s been all over town how Ayame got cold feet a few months ago. Wolves mate for life, my ass.” He took a slow drag of his whiskey, not able to meet her eyes. The song changed over to the fast twang of a cajun beat and Kouga heard the woman next to him blow out a breath. 

"Alright that’s it, no more pity party. When was the last time you just  _ danced _ with someone, no strings attached?" She held out her hand, waiting patiently with a small grin. After a few seconds of contemplation he set down his drink and let her drag him out to the dance floor.

It took a few steps to find each other’s rhythm but before long he was swinging her around the dance floor to the sound of dixie fiddles. Their boots scuffed in time to the bassline as he held her, and he grinned at the sound of her drunken giggles when he dipped her. 

When they came together after a spin and the song changed, Kouga found himself staring into her baby blues as their bodies got closer for a slow dance. The alcohol flush on her face was charming and he found himself smiling for the first time in a long while. She tentatively laid her head on his shoulder as he relaxed his stance and gently led them around the floor. The soft scent of her lavender shampoo lulled him into a deep sense of calm, even with his demonic senses muffled from the drinking. 

“Thanks for this Kagome. I suppose fate decided I was gonna be dancing either way today.” At her soft questioning hum, he added, “Today was the date. It’s supposed to be my wedding day. I should be mated by now.” He smiled wanly as she looked up at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyebrows drew down in a slant as she opened her mouth—

But her reply was cut off by the song switching to a sultry crooner. She gave him a little melancholy smile and turned in his arms, leading his hands to her hips. As she swished around in his arms he was mortified to feel himself getting hard, and he tried to put a little distance between them. 

Just as he was sure she’d felt his excitement, the bartender bellowed out about last call, and Kouga pulled away. Watching as she grinned and swayed a bit on her feet, he wondered if it was from the dancing or the drinking. 

“Hey, you got a DD?” His deep baritone cut through whatever she was thinking, and she shook her head no, whispering that she was just going to relax in her car a bit to sober up. “Me either. Lemme walk you out to your car then. Wanna make sure you at least get there safe.”

However, when they settled their tabs at the bar and he walked her out to her car, Kouga knew there was no way she’d be comfortable sleeping it off in there. Hell he was surprised she could fit in there to drive the damned thing. Sighing, he looked over at Kagome and rubbed the bridge of his nose. That damned chivalry of his…

“That looks… uncomfortable. You know, I’ve got a camping mattress rolled up in the back of my truck bed, a pop up camping soft top, and we could spread out with some blankets. Just to rest up until we’re sober enough to drive. If you’re okay with that.” He ran a hand through his shappy locks and stuffed his other in a pocket, letting her think it over. The lingering look she gave him and the little spike in her scent before she nodded had his senses all in a whirl. If he didn’t know better he would’ve thought she was checking him out, but that wasn’t possible right? He was just going to let her sleep it off. Yeah, that’s it. 

He walked her over to his truck at the back of the emptying parking lot and unlocked the tailgate. A few minutes later he had all the junk moved to the cab, the mattress spread out with some blankets, and the truck bed’s collapsible canopy unfolded and locked into place. It may be a balmy summer night, but she was human and he didn't want her to get chilled later. He turned to Kagome intending to give her a boost up, but was cut off by the feel of her lips crashing onto his. 

A few surprised seconds passed before he gave himself over to the feeling of her lips, closing his eyes at the sheer rush of endorphins. How long had it been since he’d felt that rush, that passion? At least the last three months since the breakup, maybe even longer if he was honest with himself. Her small arms curling around his neck to play in his hair brought him back to the present in a dizzying onslaught of desire. Their mouths slanted together in a hungry daze, bodies on fire from the cheap booze and their close proximity. 

Kouga gripped her hips and crowded her body backwards towards the open tailgate as her hands roamed across his biceps. His hands took on a mind of their own, dancing over her ass and groping, gently inching upwards until they were dragging her shirt up with them. A groan poured out of him as she slid her pelvis over his, their legs tangling together and providing much needed friction on the fly of his jeans.

For just a moment pulled his lips away from hers as he fiddled with the clasp of her bra. The moment of not knowing if he was pushing a boundary or not, instantly passed the moment she reached back herself to pull it off from under her shirt and fling it into the blankets. 

He looked around quickly to make sure they were truly alone in the pitch black parking lot before pushing her little crop top up. When he sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth, the tiny cry of pleasure she made had him growling out in male satisfaction. Kouga looked up at her as he twirled his tongue around one while pinching the other between clawed fingertips. Kagome’s back arched and her whole body clenched at the feel of those claws gently raking downwards to cup her underneath her denim skirt.

“You’re already soaking, so needy for me.” He murmured as he toyed with her through the lace he could feel catching on his nails. With a soft ripping noise he sliced them off, pushing her skirt up as he kneeled down in front of her. From this vantage point she looked like a goddess, leaning back as she planted her legs wider and spread herself for him.

Her dove in, tongue twirling and lips sucking, not caring who saw at this point. Her fucking scent and taste in his mouth had him harder than he’d ever been before. When he growled out appreciatively the vibration had her nearly falling over as herthighs shook. With a soft whimper and her hand gripping his hair, she dragged him up and away, wanting more.

“I’m tired of waiting. I want this inside me now.” A harsh rub to his massive bulge had him scrambling to unfasten his jeans and push them down. He was shoving his boxer briefs down when a horrifying thought hit him. 

"Fuck! I don't have a condom. Stopped carrying them when I didn’t need ‘em anymore..." He ran a hand down his face in annoyance as he trailed off, until she turned around in his arms and grabbed the strap of her purse out of the truck bed.

“Good thing I packed some Demon Delights and Magnums, just in case.” She pulled out a string of the demon strength foil packets and handed him one. “I’m tired of buying batteries while watching my ex fuck everyone in town, so I thought I’d get a little fun this weekend for myself.” He saw the blush bloom up her face and nipped her shoulder blade playfully.

“Well, Ka-gom-me, it definitely is a good thing you came prepared because I’m in the mood for a fun time myself, maybe a few fun times.” His arched eyebrow had her exhaling a soft “yes please!” and shimmying her ass on his groin. Kouga pinched the tip of the latex and carefully rolled it down his length, leaving it off the base where his knot would expand. 

Kouga whistled appreciatively as she leaned over on the tailgate and hiked her left leg up. Lining up the shot, they both groaned as he slowly pushed himself into her tight sheath, made even tighter by her spread position. His moves were tentative, trying to make sure the little human could take such a huge stretching. He held on for a few seconds, trying to go slow for her sake to let her adjust to his size, but when she bucked back into him and whimpered “faster” he lost all control. 

Snarling into the crook of her neck, his hips slapped up in bruising thrusts faster than any human could ever manage. Kagome squeaked as she found herself bent so far over the truck that her cheek was touching the mattress. After a few minutes of hard and fast thrusts, he saw her try to sneakily finger herself but he swiped her hands up and held them behind her back.

“Now now, Kagome, no helping yourself out down there. I’m gonna be the only one to make you cream all over my dick, and you’re gonna love it. I want to absolutely  _ ruin _ you for other men.” His voice sounded more animal than man in that moment and she looked over her shoulder at him with blown out pupils. When she stared into his crimson eyes and saw how his predatory eyes followed her every movement, Kouga felt her walls ripple and clamp down on his dick so hard he almost saw stars.

“Yeah, you like that? You like it when I tell you what to do? Well I can do this all damn night. You asked for this Kagome and now you’re only gonna cum when I want you to.” His heavy balls slapped against her clit had her whimpering and shifting in time to every brutal thrust. He hiked his leg behind hers and nearly hilted in her, hitting an angle so perfect, a spot so deep that she couldn’t help but groan helplessly. He could feel her legs shaking and her muscles straining, and the sight had his balls drawing up and his dick shooting precum.

“Fucking hell! I want your pretty little cunt to cum all over my dick. Cum for me now Kagome.” He growled out as he pounded her into the mattress. Three last deep thrusts into her gspot had her back arching and her whole body seizing up. She released an involuntary moan as she felt herself let go into the hardest orgasm she’d ever had. Gripping the blankets with tightlaced fingers, she felt her walls spasming hard around his dick as it engorged to knot her.

Kouga felt the telltale swelling as she clenched around him and quickly pulled out on instinct, knowing even condoms meant for most youkai would shred when he distended into his full knot. He ripped the rubber off and gripped himself to the sight of her completely dripping, fluttering, clenching pussy. Two thrusts into his hand later and he painted her ass with rope after rope of his cum, practically scent marking her as his.

“Holy shit, that was inside me?” She panted over her shoulder as he finished, eyes wide and focused on his massive swollen cock. It twitched under her gaze and occasionally shot out small spurts of semen, making his whole body shudder and his knees wobble.

“Well, I’d say most of it was, except the knot. You took me like a champ Higurashi, and on the first try too. That’s surprising for a human to be able to take an alpha’s dick.” Kouga grinned weakly as he kicked his boots off and stepped out of the tangled wad of pants and boxers. He threw the whole thing into the bed of the truck as they both climbed in on weak legs, crawling under the camper top.

"Well you're definitely both the biggest and the best I've ever had, that's for damn sure. That was… just damn Kouga." He gave her a cocky grin and used his shirt to wipe his mess off her back as she collapsed onto her belly. “Can we do that again sometime?” 

Kouga barked out a laugh at her saucy question as he locked down the camper top. Officially ready to sleep off the alcohol without fear of public exposure, Kouga crawled over playfully and covered her body with his. 

“Darlin’ we can do that any time you want, you just let me know when and where. That was fuckin’ phenomenal, and that’s not an empty compliment. Only thing better would be if I knotted.” He pushed his still engorged dick into the crevice of her thighs, rubbing it along her slit enticingly and kissing along her shoulder blades.

“So why didn’t you?” She arched an eyebrow at him over her shoulder. “I would’ve been down for that if you asked.” Kouga couldn’t do anything but stare down at the tiny human, offering more than she knew, more than she would offer if she actually  _ did _ know. 

“Even condoms made for demons break when I knot. They just rip right off. Maybe if you were on that new birth control spermicide? What’d they call it? Yokaistra?” He rolled off of her and looked over at her contemplatiningly. “Beyond that, it’s not like we’d have to worry about STDs. Demons can’t get them. But even then Ayame wouldn’t let me knot her despite being on the pill. Said knotting was for mates.” He brought an arm up to rest his head on his bicep and stretched out on his side to face her.

“I’m already on it.” She blurted out hastily. “I was dating a hanyou, remember? I just… never stopped taking it. I know where my tastes lie and human forms of birth control just won’t cut it for me. With the fact that demon sperm can just hang out around for months, I couldn’t take the chance that I wouldn’t be prepared.” Her whole body seemed to be blushing tomato red. As her eyes traveled down the length of his body to rest on his slowly deflating knot, Kouga found himself unintentionally flexing as if preening for a potential mate. She bit her lip in the sexiest fucking pout he’d ever seen before blowing out a breath nervously.

“Kouga, will you knot me next time? If there’s a next time?” Her pleading eyes stunned him. Here was a gorgeous woman practically begging to be fucked again, to be knotted in the ultimate intimacy, the highest pleasure for wolf demons. And she thought he would refuse after how amazing the sex had already been? Was she fucking crazy?

“Oh there’s gonna be a next time. Right now.” He pounced on her and Kagome’s little squeals and giggles were slowly replaced with loud moans. And if anyone noticed a rocking pickup truck in an empty parking lot, they just rolled their eyes and muttered about kids these days.

* * *

It wasn’t even dawn when the incessant jingle of his ringtone had a groggy Kouga rolling over and groping for his phone. Opening one squinting eye and swiping a finger across the screen to answer the video call, he didn’t think anything of it until Ginta made a low whistle.

Oh no boss, you didn’t. Tell me you didn’t take Ayame back, last night of all nights.” Kouga’s brows drew down in a deep slant of confusion at their concern.

“What? No, of course I didn’t. Why would you even say something like that?” The two looked at each other uneasily, trying to find the words. Ultimately Hakkaku took the initiative and grabbed the phone away from his partner.

“Well he’d say that because you look like you’re naked and your face is nuzzled into a gorgeous set of tits.” The two wolf betas burst out full laughing when their alpha promptly started cursing and averted the camera away from Kagome.

“Oh, look, Ayame’s car actually just pulled up to the campsite. Guess it couldn’t have been her with you anyways.” The two idiots waved, actually waved, at his ex off in the distance while they were talking about him being with someone else.

“Have fun boss! We’ll let the pack know that you won’t be here for the monthly camping trip because you’re… indisposed? Busy? Hell we could just tell them you’re fucking some chick in the back of your pickup I guess. It’d probably make most of ‘em feel better that yer movin’ on.” Kouga only groaned as he hung up on the two numbskulls. 

At least this way he’d have a whole nother month until the next pack meeting, which hopefully meant a whole month without seeing Ayame. But breakup or not, she was still in his pack, and wolves didn’t break that responsibility over failed engagements. The situation was enough to give him a headache.

He blew out a strained sigh and glanced back over at Kagome’s “gorgeous set of tits” as Hakkaku had called them. Kouga cuddled back over to his bedmate and covered her up in their nest of blankets. Thinking to himself that maybe this really  _ was _ the better way to spend his morning, he ran his hand along Kagome’s waist and nibbled her ear. Maybe she’d be up to a little fun to take his mind off things? 

It was another twenty minutes before his phone rang again, leaving a panting Kouga reaching over to grope for his phone. Figuring it was probably a pack emergency, he swiped a finger across the screen to answer the call without looking at the phone, unaware who was actually calling him until the soft sound of his own name came through the speaker.

Ayame.

He let a soft grunt out and closed his eyes tightly, conflicted to which woman he should be paying attention to. The one on the phone or the one bouncing on his dick.

“Can we talk? Hakkaku said you were too busy to come to the pack meeting, whatever that means, and I wanted to make sure you’re not avoiding me. I feel horrible about how we ended thi—wait, Kouga, what’s that sound?” It happened to be the sound of his truck creaking as Kagome fucked him for all he was worth for the third time tonight, but he couldn’t say that to Ayame. She deserved better than that at least.

“N-nothing. I gotta—oh fuck—I gotta go.” He accidently dropped the phone at the feeling of Kagome clenching down on him and scrambled to hit the end call button, but he wasn’t fast enough. Kagome wailed his name in sweet agony just before he could hang up, and he could hear Ayame cussing him out on the other line as he hit the red button.

He ignored it when the phone vibrated again and quickly fell into his own mind numbing pleasure, swelling up inside her clenching walls and locking them together. A perverse look on her face betrayed her thoughts and she grinned down at him deviously, riding out the little shockwaves as she rocked herself against him. 

“You did that on purpose you little shit.” He laughed and ran a hand through his sex hair as she burst into giggles and rolled them over. He watched as she ran her hands over her body one last time, shivering when she plucked a perky nipple, and glanced up at him through long lashes.

“I couldn’t help it, I swear! Your dick is like magic! I can’t believe thst I don’t even have to touch myself to get off. Though the fact that she heard just got me off that much more.” Kouga quirked an eyebrow at that as he tried to knot to see if it would budge with no luck. No one had ever been willing to let him knot inside them, so it was quite an experience seeing how long they were stuck together.

“Got you off huh? Kagome Higurashi, you wouldn’t happen to have an exhibitionist side, would you?” He tweaked a nipple as she ran her foot up the side of his calf, trailing feather light touches.

“Of course I do. Why do you think I liked it so much when you bent me over the tailgate?” She moaned as he raked his fangs in the supple flesh of the crook of her neck. “Ah, and I think I have a youkai fetish too…” The sight of his fanged grin was enough to send her head reeling back onto the mattress, but the feel of them rasping across her nipples? Exquisite.

All she could manage was an appreciative gasp when he growled out that it was time for round four as soon as he popped out. Damn she loved that youkai stamina.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kouga slowly twirled her around the dance floor, Kagome realized that she really needed to guard her heart better. Being friends with benefits was a dangerous game. For instance, you could find yourself a week into a mutual “non-relationship” and decide to text all night with each other like old friends. Or after two weeks you could meet up for your weekly Friday night dancing and drinking “non-date” and get butterflies when he smiles and tips his ten-gallon hat at you gallantly. How your heart melts at three weeks when he says that he doesn’t want to break your habit of sleeping curled up together in his truck, even though you’re on your period and just want to cuddle.

And today when you’re one month in, fully aware that he has to face his ex in the morning for their monthly pack meeting, you rub your body on every inch of him as you dance together. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to shower before driving to the campsite tomorrow. Letting the whole world know that he was taken. Well at least kind of taken. 

She thought back to that first morning, when Kouga had said he wanted to continue seeing her, but that his heart was still hurting, and that it was only fair to them both to say that before they started anything. Kagome had understood, her own heart still a little raw from Inuyasha’s mistreatment. They’d swapped numbers, agreed to a sort of exclusive friends with benefits situation, and went their separate ways after a sweet kiss. 

Kagome had tried not to think about the fact that she was probably way too invested for only really knowing Kouga for a month, but as he held her close and she looked up into his stardust eyes, she felt her heart crack a little. She looked away and laid her head on his chest as they slow danced. Anything was better than having to face him when he took her breath away like that. 

She knew she either needed to let him know how much she wanted him for real or nip this crush in the bud. Don’t pull an Inuyasha, Kagome told herself. Just woman up and make a decision. She’d give herself another week or two to build up the courage and give him more time to get over his ex. Maybe by then his answer wouldn’t be an automatic “no.”

And if he didn’t want to date her after almost two months of being friends with benefits then he probably wouldn’t ever want more. Then she’d break it off for her own sake and move on. She just couldn’t deal with another broken heart. 

* * *

“So boss, when are ya gonna start bringing your new girlfriend around?” Kouga’s head snapped up and he glared at Ginta. He was clearly not aware until that moment how off limits that question, eyebrows arching at Kouga’s low growl. 

“Kagome’s not my girlfriend. Not really.” He muttered with a scowl as he went back to grabbing his camping gear from the back of his pickup. As soon as he removed the camper cover from his truck bed, Kagome’s sweet scent and the smell of stale sex overpowered his senses and he had to grip the tailgate to control himself. “We have an arrangement. It wouldn’t be fair to either of us to jump in so soon. It’s only been four months for me since Ayame and three for her.”

“Really? Then you might wanna tell her that. Ya know, since she scent marked you.” Kouga snorted and rolled his eyes at that but Ginta didn’t drop it. “No, really. Her scent is on every fuckin inch of you boss, not just on the sexy bits. Pretty possessive for a “not really girlfriend.’” The beta leaned onto the side of the truck and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Also, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but you might wanna take a long dip in the river later, because ya got the whole pack kinda riled up and hormonal. It’s not even Spring and I can already hear a few couples fucking in the woods. And it’s not even just the musk all over you, it’s the emotions too. It’s been seeping through the pack bond for weeks now, getting everyone hot and bothered—”

His thought was cut off as Ginta watched Hakkaku saunter past them and cast a longing look at his mate. Kouga grunted and waved him away, watching his betas smile at him appreciately and practically run into the forest laughing. 

He ran a hand down his face in annoyance and shoved the stakes into the ground and finished pitching the tent. Sure, the pack bond was there in the back of his mind all the time, but he didn’t realize just how much it was affecting them all. Maybe if he could just stop thinking about Kagome all the damn time he’d be able to reign it in and muffle the effect he was causing.

But the thought of her sweet face haunted him in a way he didn’t think possible so soon after meeting her. Sure it had been a month of constantly texting each other, laughing over midnight calls, and “totally not a date” Fridays over at the Sauced Hog, but it felt like it shouldn’t be this easy to start letting her invade his mind like this. It felt too natural. Hell, it’d taken him six months to feel this way for Ayame.

Wait, why was he comparing what he has with Kagome with his relationship with Ayame? He’d been about to marry Ayame. He wasn’t even courting Kagome yet. That little added thought of “yet” had him pausing contemplatively. Was that what he wanted?

He was abruptly brought out of his inner musing by the harsh growls of a wolf fight about to happen. Jumping into action and creating a barrier between the two women who looked like they were about to claw each other to death, he barked out a deep rumbling snarl that had the whole gathering crowd submitting to their alpha.

“What the absolute fuck is going on here?!” The deep boom of his voice and the red in his eyes told everyone he was taking no shit for anyone today. Even as Chiyo and Mai submitted, they were both practically vibrating with rage. 

“Now will somebody tell me what’s going on and who started th—” 

One sniff, then two had his face blanching. The incriminating scent of rising hormones reached him and he looked at Chiyo starting to shift uncomfortably in place. On the other side of him Mai started running her hands up and down her arms as goosebumps left her feeling itchy. A prickling sensation started at the base of his tail and crept its way up his spine, leaving his fur standing on end.

Fuck. 

This was NOT supposed to happen. It was the middle of Summer. Pups had already been littered for the year. It was way too early for the Season to start. 

He’d heard his father once say that if an alpha got too wound up that the pack could potentially go into a secondary Spring, but he’d thought that only applied to mated alphas. A sneaking suspicion flickered to life in the back of his mind, but he squashed it down. Now was not the time. One problem at a time, Kouga.

“Okay listen up everyone! Emergency announcement: it looks like we’re going into a secondary Season. I need to run down to the store to buy a supply of condoms since I’m sure most of us didn’t bring them since all this is unexpected.

If you work outside of the pack business you need to call your employers now to let them know you’re unavailable for the next week under the Spring Rights law. If they give you any shit when you try to go back I’ll deal with ‘em, and I’ll be notifying the local authorities to close the trails.” He shouted loud enough that most of the couples in the woods could hear him even over the worried chatter of the crowd.

“Ari and Hideki, can you take the weaned pups and elders and set up the alternate campsite? We’ll follow the usual check in times every day. Luckily we’re already set up here and not scrambling around back in the city.” As the two older wolves nodded he dismissed the crowd, ignored Ayame’s pointed glare from the crowd as she walked away, and checked his cell for signal. 

“Hey Kagome, it’s Kouga. I don’t have time to explain but can you come up to the campsite for the weekend? I hate to inconvienence you, but I’m gonna need your help.” At her confused affirmative, he told her to meet him at the little convienence store at the base of the mountains so he could show her the way to the campsite, and she said she’d pack up and be there in thirty minutes.

Kouga ended the call and made several others over speakerphone as he drove down the trail back to civilization. First, the police and park rangers were notified, and then he called his secretary so she could make arrangements to close their construction business for a week. It wasn’t ideal, but there was no way anyone in the pack could work right now. Hell, it was so distracting that he was having trouble just driving.

He pulled into the parking lot and stepped out of his truck. The AC in the store didn’t do much for the slowly building heat under his skin but at least they had a good stash of Demon Delights and his favorite beer. All he could do was chuckle at the knowing looks and jokes the cashier threw his way, their annual retreat to the mountains well known in the area, though they hadn’t ever come up twice in the same year.

Just as he was checking out at the front he saw Kagome’s car pull up and all of his senses went on the alert. Quickly finishing paying and grabbing up the numberous plastic bags, Kouga practically ran out of the store in anticipation. Not trusting himself to behave in public right now, he waved at her to stay in her car and they made their way up the trail. On the way up he stopped in front of the park rangers who were just setting up “road closed” signs, and they smiled and let the two vehicles through.

White knuckling the steering wheel until they were able to park just outside of the camp, Kouga tried to keep himself under control as Kagome stepped out of her car. God, just the shape of her bare legs in those high waisted shorts and the peek of her sweat slicked cleavage under her tee shirt had him ready to go. 

But he needed to focus. 

He needed to explain what was going on and distribute the condoms. He was the alpha and he was the one that brought this on unintentionally. It was his responsibility to keep a cool head. 

As he walked over he saw Kagome smile at him and then her eyes trailed down and settled on the obviously huge erection trapped in his jeans. Kouga didn’t let her say anything though, just grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him. Most of the pack was out in the open, anxiously waiting for his return in various states of dishevelled arousal. He locked eyes with Hakkaku and handed him the bags.

“I got as many as the store stocked. Pass these around and make sure everyone gets some if they want ‘em. I think Kaito and Sayuri are the only mated pair trying for a litter right now. If we start running out by the end of the week, let me know and I’ll make the further drive into town. It’ll be easier by the end and I’ll be able to control it then. Kagome and I’ll see you all at dusk for the hunt.” 

He rolled his eyes at the wolf whistles and howls that followed in the distance as Kouga picked up a blushing Kagome bridal style and sprinted to the treeline. As the tension ramped up in his body, he realized that since the rest of the pack was already in heat, he could finally pull down the barrier and relax his mind. Fuck it, they’re already horny, what was more from the bond going to do?

“So are you gonna tell me what’s going on or should I start guessing?” Her laughter filled voice had him looking down at her as he slowed just far enough away from camp that they wouldn’t be disturbed. She slipped down into his arms and he crowded her body against the nearest tree.

“How much do you know about wolf demons and mating seasons?” He brought his black tee shirt over his head and started unbuttoning his jeans. The fabric against his skin had become increasingly irritating and it was a relief when he toed off his boots to kick his Wranglers off.

“Not much. Public schools didn’t exactly cover that in sex ed. You gonna _educate_ me?” She bit her lip at the sight of his slick flushed skin as he stood in only his boxer briefs. His harsh groan told her how much he liked that thought.

“Fucking hell Kagome. As tempting as teacher roleplay sounds, I’ve actually gotta explain all this shit to you. Don’t torture me baby.” As she unclasped her bra and threw it to the side he frantically unzipped her shorts and pushed them down. The scent of her desire hit him in the face but he held off long enough to let her toe out of her pants and panties, leaving her boots on for stability.

“So as an alpha, the pack and I have a bond, and everyone can sort of vaguely feel my emotions or moods. You’ve been winding me up so much lately that my moods have been constantly horny, so it sent everyone into heat. Normally wolf demons have an annual cycle that happens pretty much like clockwork every February. You and I accidentally caused a second Mating Season.” He whispered the words like kisses down her body as he knelt, only stopping to twirl his tongue around a nipple. Her appreciative gasp had him continuing further, hot panting breath teasing over her neatly trimmed curls.

He planted a kiss there and paused, eyes dilating as he breathed in her scent. Her whimper of his name and the shift of her hips had him throwing her knee over his shoulder and diving in. Instinct drove him to nip, suck, and fuck her with his tongue until she was ready for him. Her tiny cries spurred him on, the flavor on his lips more addicting than any food he’d ever craved.

Kouga reached a hand up to pinch one of her perky nipples as he worked her with his tongue. Just when he felt her thighs start to shake and her hips shift in anticipation, he sprang into action. Standing and turning her body so she was leaning on the rough bark of the tree, Kouga plunged into her violently from behind. 

Her shocked cry of pleasure at the sudden intrusion had him pistoning his hips into her faster than any human could comprehend. Kouga snarled into the crook of her neck as he slid her legs further apart and felt her walls flutter around him. She squealed in delight when he brought a hand down to where they were joined and twirled his fingertips on her clit.

“Tell me what you want Kagome. Let me know you want my dick deep in your cunt.” She felt the deep growl of his words in her ear send shivers down her spine.

“I—I want you Kouga! Want your… your knot! P—please!” Her last words trailed off in wanton cries as he hit her gspot over and over, making her see stars. With only a ripple of her muscles as warning, she clamped down on him so hard that he fell over the edge with her and hilted himself in her, howling out in his pleasure and hearing the pack join in from a distance. 

They collapsed in a heap of sweaty skin and aching limbs with Kagome sitting fairly comfortably in Kouga’s lap. He kissed sweet whispers into her shoulder as they cuddled together under the tree. She started to doze off for a midday nap only to be woken about twenty minutes later when he was able to slip out.

She stood on unsteady legs and he helped her dress. Clad in only her panties and realizing her white shirt had been ripped when it came off, he let her wear his big black tee shirt, smiling when noticing her subtly sniffing his scent. Kouga handed her all her extra clothes and gently picked her up so he could jog back to camp. 

The scent of high fertility, sweat, and sex permeated the air as Kouga brought them back into the campsite. Kagome’s embarassment was plain on her face as she spotted several couples romping in the center of camp and heard more off in the distance. At the spike of arousal in her scent he was harder than diamond again and sighed, quickly shooing her into his tent and promising her he’d be right back with a quick kiss.

Quickly walking off into a secluded part of the treeline, he unzipped his jeans and tried to piss but his dick was still too hard to get a stream going.

“You know, if your new little pet leaves you like that and can’t even take care of you through your heat, you should just dump her.” Her voice was meant to be sultry he was sure, but it just grated on Kouga's nerves instead. Realizing that his anger at Ayame actually helped soften his erection enough to pee, he let loose and leaned a bare arm on the tree. “It’s not her fault that she’s not enough for you, but look what happened. She couldn’t keep up with you and it caused your pent up hormones to send the whole pack into a mating frenzy.”

When he didn’t respond he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck as he zipped himself back up. Turning and standing in front of his ex, he glared a challenge at her.

“I don’t give a fuck what you think or what you say to me, but you leave her the fuck alone, you hear me? Say one unfriendly word to her or harm one perfect hair on her head and you’ll be dealing with me.” He stalked back to his tent all tension and anger, only fully relaxing once he crawled into the little nest of blankets Kagome had laid in. 

The sunlight dappled in and out of the tent’s unzipped mesh sections, so he stripped down to his boxers and cuddled up to his woman. The light breeze and Kagome’s soft breathing had him lulled halfway into sleep before he realized that’s how he thought of her.

His woman.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two hours later that Kouga dialed a number on his phone and scratched the tip on one ear nervously, but knew he had to get this over with. At the fourth ring he almost sighed in relief, hoping they wouldn’t pick up, until the squeal of his mother’s excited voice rang out on the line.

“Daichi, look who’s finally calling us like a good son! See, he doesn’t only call when he needs something! Kouga dear, switch to video chat so I can see my baby’s face. I've missed you since we left for vacation.” Kouga cleared his throat and looked down at his nearly naked form, and then at Kagome snoozing beside him. 

“I can’t do that right now Ma. We can video chat in a few days after all this blows over. I’m actually calling because it’s important.” He blew out a breath before blurting out, "The pack's in heat. We’re at the campgrounds now. I accidentally triggered a Secondary Season…"

The end of the line was silent for a few minutes before he heard his father's deep voice come on the phone. "See Maggie I told you I felt something this morning but you said you thought it was just a hot flash! Said we were too far away to feel that since we’re in Florida!"

Kouga was silent, waiting for his mother’s reprimand or judgement, but was surprised to only hear the soft sound of heartbreak in her voice. "Oh honey, you didn't… You didn't go back to Ayame did you? What happened?" In the background he could hear his father ranting about young alphas and their raging hormones.

"N-no it's not Ayame, Ma. I met someone. Her name's Kagome." He could practically hear his mother's relieved sigh as her mind processed through that.

"Well I’m glad you’re moving on. I have to confess that I never really liked you and Ayame together. You two just weren’t right for each other. Now, this Kagome, which pack is she from? The name sounds Japanese. Is she from one of the larger packs up north?" 

"She… yes she’s Japanese but she's not from any pack Ma." The nervous feeling in the pit of Kouga's stomach doubled in size. This was what he'd been afraid of. The moment of truth.

"Well what kind of youkai is she dear? I know there are foxes burrowed in the next town over. Is she kitsune?" Kouga worried his bottom lip and ran a hand through messy hair.

"She's human."

He held his breath waiting for a response. The silence over the phone was palpable, the air thick with trepidation.

"Oh my God Daichi our grandbabies are gonna be hanyous! You remember Mina's daughter with the cute little puppy ears! I can't wait to see what color their fur is gonna be and if they'll inherit the tail and…" His mother's excited words babbled on as Kouga's mind just stopped and he looked over at Kagome's sleeping form. 

If he chose to pursue this he and Kagome would have pups one day. Tiny miniature Kagome's with her eyes and his nose and little fuzzy hanyou puppy ears. He could almost see Kagome holding a little bundle of swaddling, curly black hair sticking out haphazardly from the blanket. 

And dear god thinking of pupping her was one of the most erotic thoughts he'd ever had in his life. The thought that if he played his cards right and fate smiled on him, maybe she'd agree to be his mate and wouldn't run screaming from the commitment, was such a turn on that he mumbled something under his breath in shock.

“We aren’t even courting yet.”

Ah, here was the anger. He could practically feel it pouring through the phone like a thick miasma. 

“You. WHAT?” His parents voices synced in a perfect harmony of rage before his father took over the line. “Do you mean to tell us Kouga, that you threw the pack into an off-season heat and you’re not even trying to court her yet? What the hell are you waiting for? You know, there are very few times that packs have gone into extra heats, and they’ve all happened to mated or courting alphas. Take that as a sign and get a move on with it!” His father’s sharp tone was laced with disappointment as Kouga scoffed.

“Kagome just got out of a decade long relationship three months ago! Don’t you realize that this would be the absolute worst time for me to push this relationship further than it is right now?”

He could tell that he’d stunned his parents into silence and he muttered a terse goodbye before clicking the end call button. Exhaling a harsh breath to release the tension and feeling the telltale prickle of heat returning under his skin, he looked over to Kagome. Eyes softening, he decided to let her finish her nap and left their tent to go check up on the rest of the pack.

And it was only then that Kagome let her tears fall.

But by the time Kagome emerged from their little nest later in the afternoon, she’d wiped away her tears and put her shorts back on. It was a no brainer to keep Kouga’s tee on for comfort and it was baggy enough that she didn’t need a bra. 

She’d thought about Kouga’s reaction to that phone call for a while, analyzing his words morosely in her mind until she realized something. His only explanation for not wanting to further this was because she had broken it off with Inuyasha only 3 months ago. Not once did he bring up Ayame and the engagement, or the fact that they’d only been sort of seeing each other for a month. And a little flicker of hope bloomed to life in her chest at the thought.

Heart feeling lighter than it had in days, she wandered towards her car and grabbed her overnight bag from the trunk, intending to go clean up at the campground showers she saw in the distance. She was practically wiggling in anticipation as she stepped into the communal bathrooms. 

From the sound of running water she could tell there were a few people already showering, but that didn’t bother her at all. Kagome took the closest free shower and closed the double curtains, quickly undressing and turning on the cool spray. A soft sigh of contentment left her as the water offered relief from the blistering heat of the sun outside.

“Mind if I join you?” Kouga’s deep baritone startled her into looking over her shoulder from under the spray. She smiled and continued rinsing herself off as he shucked his boots and jeans, quirking an eyebrow when she realized he’d been commando underneath.

“Too many layers. Heat’s getting to me again.” He enfolded her in his arms from behind and sighed at the cool shower. She could feel his throbbing erection pressed up against her as he lightly nipped her ear. Barely muffling her low moans, she felt him bring one hand up to cup a slippery breast while the other spanned her abdomen, slowly inching downwards.

“Kouga! There's other people in here!” Her frantic whisper as she trembled had him chuckling as he plucked her nipple.

“And what exactly do you think they’re doing? This is one of the better spots to beat the heat, or the meat.” He waggled his eyebrows at the pun as she rolled her eyes. “But really, they were just being quiet for your benefit Kagome. There’s no privacy in pack life, especially during the Season.” His voice register delved lower with desire. 

“Besides, didn’t you say you get off on this kind of thing when we first met? Where’s your adventurous side? Don’t you want to give them a little bit of a show? I want to let them hear how much I want you, how much you want me.” His syrupy whispers in her ear had her thighs clenching around his hand as he slowly dipped a finger into her. 

"So slippery. You're always so wet for me." He drew tight circles around her clit as Kagome started hearing low moans coming from the stall next to them. The thought that everyone could hear them, that everyone within the camp could feel what was doing to him through the bond, had her rippling around Kouga’s fingers.

Her soft panting breaths were nearly drowned out by the sounds of wet slapping flesh echoing through the tiled facilities. Kouga led her forward to put her hands against the wall and bent her over before dropping to his knees behind her. She nearly came right then when she looked down to the sight of him kneeling between her legs as his massive length twitched in time to his heartbeat.

She hissed and arched her back, throwing her head back as he spread her open and stroked his broad tongue across her slit. She’d never get over the the feeling of his textured tongue swiping across her clit, vigorously lashing around it before soothing her with slow sucks and kisses. The way he’d lose control and nearly start transforming, going feral over her taste like he was now. He’d push that elongated, nubbed, wolfish tongue into her gspot until she gushed in his mouth.

The feeling of falling happened twice, once when she came in his mouth trying to muffle her screams, and the other when he stood up and pulled her away from the wall and onto his pulsing dick.

Kagome whimpered and stood ramrod straight as Kouga braced them with his back on the wall and thrust into her in languid strokes. She bit her lip and reached behind his neck to anchor herself, arching her back and feeling tingles from the change in angle. The aftershocks of her orgasm wracked her body, hips jutting out as she convulsed again.

“Tell me how much you want me Kagome. I wanna hear how much you need my cock.” The way he whispered in her ear had her whole body vibrating with need. The groan of his name that slipped past her lips wasn't enough for him. Her head was jerked back by a hand in her hair and the additional arch in her angle was delicious torture.

"Say it Kagome. Say you want it." She felt the vibration from his growls all the way to her curling toes and suddenly the dam of her self-consciousness burst.

"P-please Kouga! Please, I want it so much! F-fuck me harder!" Satisfied as she squirmed in his hold babbling a litany of praise, he picked up the pace while growling into her ear. 

The feel of her dripping slit squeezing him nearly pushed him over the edge, and he could feel himself swelling. "I bet ya want this don't you? Cunt's begging for my knot. So fucking hot and wet, squeezin me and needin me to fill it up." He yanked her hair again and brought a hand up to knead and play with her tits.

At her loud whimpers of "yes!" and "oh god!" he pistoned into her faster. Her second squeal of ecstasy echoed against the shower walls as she came, flooding her mind with endorphins as Kouga flooded her with his cum. Forcing himself further in with one last thrust, he locked them together with a vicious snarl as his hips jerked and his cock spasmed. Her knees wobbled, legs threatening to collapse until Kouga slid them down the shower wall gently, making sure she was comfortably resting in his lap under the cooling spray.

“Jesus Christ no wonder we’re all in heat.” Came a mumble from a stall further down, resulting in laughter resounding through the showers, and even a snort from Kouga and a contented giggle from Kagome. Kouga spent the rest of their shower gently nuzzling her while he rinsed their sweat slicked bodies as best he could, only pulling away when he felt his knot go down enough to pull out.

* * *

“So how exactly would I initiate a courtship with Kouga, in wolf terms? You know, just for curiosity’s sake…” Kagome blushed over her beer as Mai smiled a bit. 

Kouga had asked some of the women to stay behind and keep Kagome company during the hunt after officially introducing her to the pack at dusk. Mai and Sayuri had immediately volunteered, and then she'd immediately been set upon by the crowd of wolf demons, who'd sniffed her to memorize her scent before hugging her and calling her sister.

Most of the welcome she’d received was positive, and she giggled at their wolf whistles and their gentle barbs telling her not to go easy on their alpha. The girls glared at him saying he deserved it for causing the unexpected Season, but she got more than a few winks and grins from the men behind the women’s backs. The only ripple of unease she'd felt was when a redhead at the back of the crowd had rolled her eyes and huffed off into the forest.

"Well honestly it's mostly a bunch of subtle cues and you’re already doing some of them, like sleeping next to him, scent marking him, having sex... But I guess with that dumbass you'll have to get more aggressive since he's kinda oblivious. My mate jumped me after only half the stuff you’re doing." Mai sat back and started scratching off the label on her beer bottle absently. "He probably still thinks you're not ready, ya know? Thinks your heart isn't in it yet."

“But how do I know if he’s ready? I know that I am, but he was just engaged four months ago! He hasn’t brought her up lately, but I just worry he’s hiding it all from me, that he’s still hung up on her.” Kagome met Sayuri and Mai’s gazes, and was surprised by the exasperation there. 

“Dear god, you’re both idiots. That man is all over you 24/7! He looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass! What in the world would make you think that Ayame is anything but the past now?” Sayuri’s words echoed through her head as she processed them. Slowly a small smile came over her face at the confidence boost.

"So… what exactly constitutes an aggressive approach then?" The two women's grins widened considerably and Mai tapped a clawed finger to her lips. 

"First things first, did ya pack anything frilly?" At her blushing nod, the two matchmakers shooed her off to change and chuckled. Their alpha had no idea what he was in for.


	4. Chapter 4

When the pack returned from the hunt Kouga could tell from her scent that Kagome was excited. The thought that she was genuinely happy to see him, even covered in blood and sweat with adrenaline running through his veins, had his chest puffing out like a pup showing off. Luckily that endorphin rush from the thrill of the chase had cooled the heat constantly prickling under his skin for now and he was able to direct the dinner plans with a clear mind. He handed over the stag to Hakkaku to prep and was surprised when Kagome immediately brought him down for a rough kiss and a nuzzle on each cheek.

Basking in the attention before reluctantly pulling away, he thought to himself that she didn't know what she was doing and he shouldn't take advantage of it. That she couldn't know that only courting pairs and mates greeted like that. She'd probably seen some of the other women doing it and decided to follow their lead.

Only the weird behavior didn't stop there. Oh no, it only got worse. The moment he started cleaning himself up and spraying the blood off his hands, Kagome had offered to clean the leaves out of his hair. Not totally out of character he had to admit, since she was such a giving person, so he thought maybe it was an innocent coincidence. 

But when he sat on the ground in front of her fold out chair and pulled out his ponytail, his head nearly lolled back at the feeling of her hands shaking his hair loose. Kagome wove her hands through the strands, plucking out twigs and leaves as she found them and massaging his scalp with her nails. His tail bristled as she tentatively stroked the tips of his pointed ears, taking time to explore them gently. The smell of her desire wafted down to where he was sitting between her thighs, making him shift uncomfortably. She put his hair back up like it was nothing and kissed him gently.

As if those signals weren't confusing enough, all through the pre-dinner chatter Kagome sat just a little too close, brushing her arm against his and leaning in to lay her head on him. And when she'd bent over on all fours in those tight shorts, nearly presenting herself to him to reach the beer cooler, he'd almost shattered the empty bottle in his hand. His instincts were in a whirl trying to figure out what was going on. 

But the real kicker was when the food was passed around, she pulled off a piece of her roasted deer and held it up to his lips. His pupils dilated and nostrils flared, trying to decipher her intentions before slowly pulling the meat into his mouth. Curling his tongue around her fingers and sucking them into his mouth, he locked eyes with hers and gently nipped her fingertips. The fire in his veins burned brighter as she gave him a cheeky smirk and brushed those fingers along his lips with a blush. 

And when she brushed the hair of her shoulder and tilted her head like she was submitting to him? Dear god he wanted to absolutely devour her. The bare column of her silky skin teased him mercilessly, making his fangs elongate embarrassingly with the feral need to mark, mate, and dominate her. 

All of those little cues and her little knowing smirk told him she knew  _ something _ about what she was doing to him. Kouga didn't know just how much that temptress knew, maybe she just thought she was turning him on, maybe she knew everything. Either way, act like a wolf bitch, get treated like a wolf bitch. 

"If you'll excuse us, Kagome and I have some… talking to do." His rough growl at Sayuri who was talking to Kagome was enough to make the female wolf snicker a reply of "I'm sure you do" and raise an eyebrow. Long-suffering sighs and mutters of "better unzip now" and even "really, again?" from the surrounding pack members had Kouga rolling his eyes and Kagome blushing. 

She squealed in delight as he hauled her over his shoulder in a fireman hold, leaving Kagome giggling and waving goodbye to a snickering Sayuri. With one final tip, Sayuri motioned to Kouga’s swaying tail with a silent parody of scratching it, and Kagome caught the hint that it was sensitive. As soon as Kouga rounded the nearest tent and they were out of sight, Kagome stroked her fingers along where skin met fur, and felt him stumble with a whole body shiver.

The moment they were zipped into the tent together Kouga pounced on her, crowding her body down onto the nest of blankets, sleeping bags and mattress pads. Hard muscular thighs pushed hers outwards and she squirmed in his hold, feeling how excited he was against her shorts. Hot breath settled at her neck and placed sharp nips there, just enough to sting, before soothing it with soft kisses and licks.

“Do ya have… any goddamn idea what you've been doing to me all night? Do ya even know what any of that meant?” His voice was dark and languid against her skin as the heat of the summer night seeped in. When she smiled coyly at him and he leaned his forehead to hers in exasperation, she quickly stuck out her tongue and licked his nose in apology like a submissive wolf would.

“I guess ya did huh? Trying to talk wolf to me, Kagome?” His chuckle seemed to be all dark promises and she could see the glint of his crimson eyes in the moonlight filtering through the tent mesh. 

"Mhm. While you were out I did a little something special for you. Maybe if you flip us over you'll get to enjoy it." She grinned as he arched an intrigued eyebrow, tail wagging as he did was she asked and set her on top of him. 

The 6 person tent Kouga had pitched to camp in may not have been huge, but it was tall enough for Kagome to stand in, and that's what mattered. Smiling lasciviously, Kouga watched as Kagome slowly stripped off her shorts, leaving her in his black tee that hung just below her ass. The wolf seemed to be committing it to memory, seeing her in his clothes and smelling that delicious desire was a heady experience. 

And as she grabbed the hem of that black tee and inched it up, Kouga felt his heart stop and his hard dick twitch. Because there, right under that tee shirt she had looked so good in, Kagome was wearing a little pale blue lace bikini and no bra. Dear god that beautiful, gorgeous, tight little ass was swathed in the frilliest sexiest little number he'd ever seen. When she turned a full 360 to model it for him he nearly had a nosebleed at the sexy little bow right at the top of the transparent lace at the back.

“I want you Kouga, all of you. I want that next step, if you’re ready for it." 

His mouth went dry at her statement and he sat mesmerized staring into her azure eyes. The slow sway of her hips hypnotized him as she approached and then settled onto his lap over his trapped length.

“You want me to court you? You sure you don’t want to date like humans first? Are you sure you don’t need more ti—”

Lips crashing down on his muffled any doubts he was about to voice. His eyes closed and a deep groan came up from his chest before she pulled away and stared into his eyes. A small smile bloomed over her face as she brought a hand to cup his cheek tenderly.

“You, Kouga. I just need you. Only you.”

His eyes widened and he nodded, bringing up a hand to caress her neck as their faces eased closer together. Gentility gave way to passion, and as he shifted them into a sitting position he brought her into arms for a sweet kiss. She skimmed feather light kisses across his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the shell of his ear. Her soft whisper of “I think I love you” against his jawline had his heart singing as he softly whispered it back. 

As Kouga nipped the skin along her pulse, Kagome’s hands traveled under his shirt, feeling the broad span of muscle just under the skin. When his claws gently rasped down her form to dip under the lace and squeeze, she mirrored the feeling by running her nails down his chest.

“I think you’re a little overdressed, don’t you?” Her soft sighed words turned into a gasp as she was flipped onto her back and Kouga sat up to toss his shirt over his head. Desire made his hands shake as he stripped off his belt and dropped it to the side. Kagome bit her lip at the sound and her thighs clenched. That sound of his belt buckle dropping always meant pleasure wasn’t far away.

Quickly he shucked his jeans off, and she chuckled as nearly tripped in his haste. Warm eyes bore into hers as he dropped his boxers and his dick popped up to its full height above his navel. Kagome bit her lip as he crouched and prowled towards her prone form. Her hands started to pull down her panties but were stopped by his grip on her wrist, and he smiled lewdly at her questioning gaze.

“Leave ‘em on.” 

He could smell the massive spike in her scent at those words as he covered her body with his. A thought must’ve come to her mind since a slow grin creeped over her face.

“Roll over. You like these so much, I think you need a better view to appreciate them.” He felt her nudge his shoulder and smirk as he complied. A few graceful movements and there was suddenly a perfect little triangle of pale blue lace above his face. 

Kouga’s eyes crossed as the smell of her lust overwhelmed his senses. He gripped her perfect asscheeks as he buried his nose and lips in the drenched lace, a deep snarl coming over him as he could feel his instincts clawing at him. Pulling her panties to the side, his eyes widened at the sight of smooth bare flesh exposed to his gaze. 

“You shaved for me? Damn babe that’s so fuckin hot.” 

She bunched her hands in his hair and pulled his ponytail out as he pressed soft kisses along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Finally giving in when Kagome whimpered in impatience, he dove in and growled at the intoxicating flavor. She was absolutely overflowing, dripping down onto his chin as he took long slow strokes parting her slit.

Playfully avoiding her clit, he delivered sharp nips and sucks to her vulva. Her hips bucked in agitation and he could swear he even heard a little growl from her as she pushed down onto his face. God it was so sexy when she took control like that, so aggressive as she sat on his face and ground her clit down on his lips.

Giving in to what she wanted, he sucked that little rosebud into his mouth and alternated sucking and fluttering his tongue across it. Kouga loved hearing the soft little gasps she made as he butterflied his tongue across her clit in just the way she liked. 

Suddenly it was all too much for him and with a groan he took back the reigns of control, gently flipping them over and sinking his cock into her. They panted in unison as Kouga thrust his hips into her wildly. 

Knowing the tension between them wouldn't let him last long this time, he brought her legs up around his shoulders. The angle switch had Kagome contracting around him with each stroke, and he watched as she squeezed and plucked her own nipples to heighten the pleasure. 

With a sudden groan of his name she fell into her orgasm, squeezing the life out of his dick and dragging him down with her. The feeling of his knot swelling and locking them in place just enhanced her fluttering and she squeaked as she felt the aftershocks intensify. 

With a harsh cry of "fuck!" Kouga felt his dick throbbing all the way to his toes, and his thighs wobbled and gave out. They laid there in a heap of sweaty arms and limbs for a few minutes trying to catch their breath before he pulled them into a more comfortable position so he wasn't crushing her. 

Kagome must have dozed off as they laid there together, because the next time she woke up it was to Kouga gently kissing and licking her neck in long swipes. She whimpered a bit, still halfway asleep, until she felt his tongue lave across her nipples.

"Ah! K-Kouga what are you doing!" The shock in her voice was clear as Kouga licked his way from her navel to her weeping cunt in lingering strokes. She could tell he was close to losing control when they locked eyes and the only color she saw was red.

"You were really into grooming me earlier, weren't you?" The feral look in his eyes as he asked the question had her nodding mutely. "Do you wanna know how wolves really groom their mates Kagome?" He continued the long swipes across her inner thighs, savoring the feeling of her smooth skin against his roughening tongue as he got closer to transforming.

"Male wolves clean up their females after mating. It's only natural. Hygienic really." The dark look in his eyes suggested otherwise as he punctuated each sentence with a long swipe across her drenched folds. She bit her lip and couldn't resist the urge to arch her back when he suddenly forced that long nubbed tongue into her sensitive inner walls. 

A harsh moan of his name rasped out of her mouth as he fucked her with it, swirling it around and hitting her gspot. Her shaky chants of "oh god" and "please!" only fueled the fire in his own blood, so he reached a hand to stroke himself in time to her walls clenching. She bucked into his mouth as her abdomen tightened and her thighs started shaking, but seeing his hand move frantically on himself was what sent her over the edge. 

When she seized up and clamped down on his thrusting tongue it was such a sexual overload to all of his senses that he nearly came right then. Straightening up to kneel in front of her while still quickly rubbing his dick, his voice sounded like gravel as he asked her where she wanted him to cum. 

"I want you to cum in my panties. I want to wear them after. I want everyone to know I'm yours. Please, Kouga, right here, cum for me." She pulled down the front of that sopping little lace triangle. The combination of her flavor on his tongue and the realization that she was begging for him to scent mark her so she could parade it around sent his hips jerking into his hand. Thick splashes of cum painted her smooth skin and dripped down into her panties, white pearls sinking into the blue lace like it was meant to be there. 

When she carefully made sure it was all in her pantyline, she pulled them back into place and shuddered as she rubbed the lace into her pussy. As Kouga took a moment to recover, arms and legs shaking, Kagome stole his used tee shirt again and put it on. Breathing in his scent seemed to focus her mind as she grabbed a pair of plain black cotton short shorts out of her bag and put them on.

“Will you howl your vow for me now? That is, if you know what you’re going to say?” Her eyes were bright with happy tears as he murmured a soft yes against her lips. She waited for him to pull on jeans and then unzipped the tent, walking out into the moonlight hand in hand. Kouga brought her into his arms and she could feel him shaking slightly in giddiness.

“All you have to do is acknowledge and accept after I’m done okay? A yes or something will do and I’ll translate afterwards if that’s okay? The pack will probably join in too so don't worry if you hear that.” At her nod he pulled away from the hug, still holding her hands, and began to howl out his pledge to her.

The lilting quality of his voice was practically singing, and she stared at him in awe as his howling echoed through the trees. Dozens of wolves peeked out of their tents at the couple, most with misty eyed happiness, and a small crowd gathered to watch and listen. Once he must have reached the last stanza, the whole campground around them burst open with joyous howls and frantic happy acceptance.

And when Kouga whispered the translation in her ear she teared up at his soft words.

_ My chosen’s laughter is bright and her spirit bolsters mine. _

_ I vow to her the first choice of my kills and my last smile every night. _

_ I give myself to her for as long as she’ll allow. _

_ This is my covenant.  _

And when his voice trailed off and he nudged her expectantly, waiting for her answer to his pledge, she wiped her eyes. Taking a deep breath and raising her voice so the whole pack could hear her, she recited the words to the vow that she had written with Sayuri's help earlier that day. 

_ I cannot howl like my love, but even so my heart sings for him _

_ I trust my chosen to be my shelter, as I will be his _

_ I give myself to him for as long as he’ll allow _

_ This is my covenant. _

Kouga's eyes widened and his breath caught at the strong and confident response she gave. It was clearly something she had researched and made just for him, and he felt a tear slip down his cheek. They shared their first kiss as a courting pair, soft and tender, under the moonlit sky surrounded by the exuberant howling of dozens of wolf demons.

And if anyone noticed the absence of one particular female wolf, they shrugged it off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome called her boss Sango the next morning despite it being Sunday and had a very awkward conversation trying to explain why she’d need the next week off. Phrases like “courting pair” “Secondary Season” and “Spring Rights” were words she never thought she’d have to talk to anyone about, but she tried to keep her embarassment to a minimum and Sango seemed very understanding. Luckily the library branch she worked at was fully staffed and someone else could take over her spot at the circulation desk without too much hassle. 

The days seemed to pass in a blur and Kagome nearly lost track of time in the endless moments of Summer heat and passion. Sex in the pack got more uninhibited with each day until sometime around Tuesday night Kouga pulled her down onto the ground and fucked her right in front of their tent, barely even caring about privacy anymore. 

He was frantic with desire, nearly scalding to the touch and half transformed as he took her from behind. After three rounds his mind cleared enough to cover her with his shirt and explain that they were reaching the peak of the Season, that the worst would be over by the morning. This time his flushed face was less from the heat of his skin and more from his embarassment over the loss of control.

As she pulled up her ripped shorts with a dazed look on her face, she couldn’t help but blush and look around at the wolves that were either busy with their own partners or discreetly looking away. And Kouga’s relieved smile was brighter than the sun when she placed a tender kiss on his cheek and whispered not to worry, that she liked it when he let go. That she understood that it was his nature and she didn’t want to change him or tame him. At least when he’d covered her, most of the important bits were covered due to their positions.

One thing that didn’t seem to be going as well were her interactions with a certain red headed wolf. Kagome’d been seeing her giving them the stink eye for days, but thought nothing of it until Kouga snapped at the woman to get over it or get outta the pack. A lightbulb clicked on in her mind that it must be Kouga’s ex. Kagome decided to ignore Ayame’s bad moods in hopes that time would help it all blow over. That all changed when she caught the red head glaring at their tent after a particularly spectacular round of sex, and she knew it was time to get aggressive. 

Instead of walking all the way to the restrooms like she’d originally planned, Kagome locked eyes with the she wolf in a glare, dropped her shorts and marked her territory. The two women wore matching death glares and faced off as Kagome pissed a steady stream next to their tent, until Ayame flicked her the bird and stomped away. Kagome practically wiggled her way back into the tent, shimmying in happiness. As Kouga quirked an eyebrow at her, she just responded that she was marking her territory, and she teased him mercilessly when he felt the need to back up her claim by marking the spot next to hers. He just shrugged and said scent marking territory was almost always done in pairs and mates, and she was oddly touched by the gesture.

However, when they packed up for their return to civilization on Friday, Kagome found herself full of questions. How often should they see each other as a courting pair? She knew it was somewhere between dating and being engaged, but did it also include cohabiting? Would she have to immediately move into the pack house and give up her apartment? Could they just do sleepovers at both places so they had the option for privacy if they wanted it?

Looking to Kouga as he directed the clean up efforts and directed the steady flow of cars out, Kagome smiled softly as she packed her bag into her little Ford Focus. Despite all the trouble and weirdness, this had felt like a vacation, a near perfect week. Sighing softly, she mooned over Kouga’s form for a minute, unable to believe she could be that lucky. That the universe had smiled down on her so much that such a wonderful, thoughtful, caring—

“Hey, Kagome, you alright darlin’?” The soft concern in his voice brought her out of her reverie and staring into his eyes as he walked over. She reached her hand out to capture his, threading her fingers through his and rubbing a thumb over the callused skin.

“I just can’t believe you’re mine. How’d I get so lucky?” The scoff he made as he brought his grinning lips to hers was proof that he thought he was the lucky one. “I don’t know how I’m gonna go back to sleeping alone in my apartment now that we’ve gotta get back to real life…” She trailed off in a whisper on his lips.

“Then don’t? Let’s switch off nights or something. I can’t leave the pack alone for very long, but a few nights a week wouldn’t hurt I think.” She smiled up at him as he seemed to read her thoughts, but all too soon they were the last ones still at the campsite and knew they had to leave.

“Come over tonight? We can watch movies and eat popcorn?” His hopeful tone was way too cute as he closed her car door and leaned in her window. 

“Does 7 work? I should water my plants and run some errands, and then I can spend the night.” When he nodded and stood with a soft “I love you, drive safe”, she whispered it back solemnly, then drove off down the trail. She didn’t think a temporary goodbye could hurt this much.

* * *

Kouga rolled his eyes at the small crowd gathering on the couches in the living room. It was supposed to be a date night tonight, but honestly when had the pack ever cared about boundaries or personal space? Though, he noted that it was more crowded than usual. Most mated pairs had their own homes somewhere in the neighborhood, but single wolves tended to stay in the pack house, and there were always wolves dropping in and out through the week to visit.

It was probably so crowded because everyone wanted to “meet” Kagome. He’d kept her to himself so much over the last week that while everyone knew who she was, they didn’t really know her and hadn’t spent much time with her yet.

He heard Ginta answer the door and a muffled “oof” and laughter as Kagome was immediately mobbed by scampering pups. The chatter seemed to escalate as she was pulled into a puppy pile on the couch and their parents looked on fondly.

“Alright already, settle down you little rascals. Only good pups can stay up and watch movies.” Kouga’s reprimanding voice echoed through the house as he rounded the corner with arms full of popcorn bowls, passing them around. He sighed at the toddlers sitting next to Kagome in his spot and gently picked one up by the scruff to deposit them on the ground. The furballs were cute when they transformed, but they took up too much damn space, and they liked to transform at the worst moments honestly.

Kouga grabbed one of the piles of blankets off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Kagome’s shoulder, smirking as she raised her face to his for a sweet kiss. The sound of multiple kids saying “Ewww!” in unison had him rolling his eyes and snickering. He threw an arm around her shoulder and she cuddled in, absently scratching a few of the smaller puppies ears.

One by one the kids dozed off and as the credits finally rolled their parents took them home, until only Ginta and Hakkaku were left cleaning up. Kagome lightly snored on his bicep, but he didn’t want to move her despite the pins and needles creeping up his muscles. Sighing as he lifted her, Kouga slowly ascended the stairs to take her to his room and tried not to wake her.

“Ya know boss, I’m glad you found each other. She’s good for you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya this happy.”

The statement was thrown over Hakkaku’s shoulder with a small smile as the two betas waved him goodnight. And they were right, Kouga thought to himself as he laid down his woman onto their bed and gently undressed her. Snuggling up behind her after peeling off his jeans, as he started to drift off into sleep with her scent under his nose, he hoped it’d always be this peaceful.

Of course, life never worked quite that way.

As soon as that Saturday morning light drifted in through the curtains, Kouga was forcefully woken up by his bedroom door slamming open. His mother stalked in yelling, seemingly unaffected by his growling and startled movements.

“Kouga Kobayashi! How dare you not call us to let us know about your courtship! I can’t believe you howled your vows without us there!” Maggie’s furious gaze was so fixated on her son’s face that she nearly missed a small pair of eyes peeking out sleepily from under the blanket, Kouga’s efforts to cover Kagome’s nudity tipping her off. “Oh hello Kagome dear, it’s so nice to meet you.”

“Ma, get out! Jesus Christ you can’t just barge into our room like that! We’ll meet you downstairs.” The blonde woman just huffed and rolled her eyes at his roar, stomping out and slamming the door back shut.

Kouga muttered a sleepy “fucking hell” as he flopped back down and rubbed a hand down his face. Looking over at Kagome’s giggles as they turned into a yawn, he gently kissed her good morning.

“So, your mom seems nice.” Kouga’s small scoff turned into a full on barking laugh as they cracked up together. She always knew how to make him see the humor in even the most annoying situations. 

Stealing what was meant to be a chaste kiss, he smirked into her mouth as she scooted her naked form closer. His hand automatically rested on her bare hip, trailing up and down without permission. Kagome squirmed a bit at the sensation, deepening the kiss until Kouga broke his mouth away reluctantly.

Leaning his forehead down to hers, Kouga whispered that they needed to stop now and get up, knowing his parents would be back to drag them out if they didn’t. The tent in his boxers drew Kagome’s eyes as he stood up, and she bit her lip and arched her eyebrow as if asking if he was sure. As if on cue he heard his mother yelling from downstairs that alpha or not she could still tan his hide if he wasn’t down soon. 

Kagome snickered as Kouga rolled his eyes and they quickly got ready. The tension and nervousness was rolling off Kagome in waves as they walked downstairs, but he took her hand before they entered the living room and whispered that they were going to love her.

And true to his word, as soon as the pair walked in Kagome was wrapped in a fierce hug by Kouga’s mother. Her soft whisper of “thank you for making my baby laugh again” had Kagome relaxing into the older woman’s embrace as Kouga talked to his father. Pulling away from the older woman as they all moved to settle on the couch, Kagome knew she'd get along just fine in this family. After all, they'd already given her the best thing she could ask for, since they'd raised Kouga to be the amazing man he was today.

“Now, since you two decided to announce your courtship while we were on vacation in Florida, you’re just going to have to recite the whole thing to me now. And don’t leave anything out! I want all the details!” Kouga’s mother Maggie was exuberant and bubbly, gushing over every word as Kouga recounted his vow to Kagome, and then tearing up at Kagome’s surprise response. 

“I think I saw Hakkaku recording it on his phone. I’ll see if he can send it to you later, Mrs. Kobayashi.” When his mother corrected her, saying to call her mom now, Kouga smiled fondly at the two most important women in his life getting along.

After several hours of chatting and getting to know each other, Maggie had pestered her into exchanging numbers and Daichi had quizzed her on her Japanese. Despite having never been to Japan since her mother had been the one to emigrate, she had apparently been taught enough to satisfy the older wolf demon. Daichi had given an approving head nod and Maggie had kissed them both on the cheeks as they left.

And when Kouga and Kagome finally sat down for lunch late in the afternoon, they decided that maybe it was time for Kouga to meet Kagome's mom as well. 

* * *

By the time the next weekend rolled around, Kouga was a nervous wreck on the steps of Kagome’s childhood home. Mrs. Higurashi obviously knew who he was, Kouga surmised as she pulled him into a hug and immediately made a comment about what a tall and strong young man he was. Blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, he stammered out a response as he was led into the Higurashi home with a snickering Kagome following behind. 

"So what do you do for a living Kouga?" The innocent question seemed to stir up long forgotten instincts and he found himself explaining his construction business and how well he could provide for her daughter if they were to be mated and married. It was all so touching and sweet that the older woman smiled gently. 

“And when exactly will that be dear? I’m not getting any younger and I’d love to see my baby married before I’m dead.” Kouga’s wide eyes clearly screamed “help me” when he looked at Kagome.

"Don't worry babe, she's been like this since high school. Just let her go on about it for a while and she'll move on eventually." Kagome kissed his cheek on the way to the living room as her mother chattered away in the kitchen while making dinner. As soon as Mama Higurashi saw the way his wistful eyes followed Kagome, she shooed him off and watched him scamper off with a grateful smile. 

He came through the doorway and watched as Kagome fiddled with the radio before finding a good station. Walking over, he brought her into a dance as George Strait crooned a love song, singing along softly to the lyrics. Her head came to rest on his chest as they twirled around on that hardwood floor. 

It was crazy to think that just six weeks ago he’d been dragged out onto a different dance floor by this beautiful, kind woman. It’d been the end of his moping, the end of his loneliness. And for a while the world fell away and it was just the two of them in the soft afternoon light, body to body and heart to heart. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pregnancy

All the commercials and doctors and pamphlets promoting Yokaistra had led her into a false sense of security about her birth control. She'd taken all the doses on time, even down to the same hour. She knew that every type of birth control had a failure rate. She just never expected to be one of the small percent of women to get pregnant on it. 

Kagome's small bathroom trash was littered with pink plus signs from her earlier denial. She felt outnumbered, the weight of those little positives seeming to silently judge her.

Holding her head over a bucket, the nausea returned full force at the realization that she was really pregnant. It'd been there all day, just making her feel sick enough to not eat anything but crackers, and it was one of the reasons she'd gone out to buy so many damn tests after her boss sent her home early.

She quickly texted out an excuse to Kouga, saying that she wasn’t up to going out on their date tonight. What fucking luck. Their first real date, at a real restaurant uptown instead of just hanging out at her place or the pack house, and she was too fucking sick to go out. Because she was pregnant. 

The rising panic she felt ended up all over the little bucket as her body finally gave in and hurled. Note to Kagome, morning sickness was apparently not only for mornings.

A tear fell down her face as she wiped a hand across her mouth and went to brush her teeth. She'd been looking forward to tonight for weeks. After the two weekends they’d spent meeting each other’s parents, Kouga’d been called away to help mediate a territory skirmish between two northern packs. He’d been gone for nearly two weeks and tonight was supposed to be their big exciting reunion.

Kouga had set up everything, the fancy dinner in the next city over, the wine tasting that she couldn't do now even if she wanted to, the romantic walk in the botanical gardens. Thinking about all his wasted effort it all made her want to break down and cry. 

A hiccuping sob formed in her throat. What was she going to do? She knew she had choices, but looking down at those positives Kagome knew that she couldn't go through with it. But how would Kouga feel? He was still so young for a demon, would he want to be shackled down? Would he leave her because he wasn't ready for all that? 

No, he wouldn't leave her. He was a wolf demon, pack and family meant everything to him. She couldn't see him abandoning his child. The jingle of her phone ringing broke through her thoughts, and she picked it up nervously after seeing it was Kouga’s number.

“What the fuck Kagome.” His tone had her reeling back from the phone in confused shock. She said his name weakly as she clutched the bucket tighter and put the phone down and turned on speakerphone.

“One little date and you run with your tail tucked? You were the one that wanted this courtship. Do you need more time or something? Are you afraid of the commitme—”

His rant was cut off by the sound of her violently vomiting into the little bucket for several minutes.

“K-Kagome? Are you okay?” At her weak sound of non-committal Kouga cursed, saying he was going to go to the store on the way to her place and asking what she needed. She muttered that ginger ale and crackers would be appreciated between dry heaves. There was a moment of silence on the phone before his guilt-wracked voice came through the speakers.

“I’m really sorry for how I reacted Kagome, I thought you were just blowing me off. I didn’t stop to check if there was a reason, and I should have. I didn’t even consider that you might be sick. I’ll be over in a few minutes after I stop at the Publix down the road. Do you think you have the strength to go unlock your door for me darlin’?” Kagome found herself muttering a weak “okay” before she dragged herself off the couch to unlock the door. 

Momentarily stopping next to the calendar in the hallway, she looked at last month's little red dots and realized she should have started her period almost a week ago. Calculating back, that put the date of conception… right in the middle of Kouga’s heat. Tuesday or Wednesday to be exact, right at the “peak”. 

Blowing out a breath at the realization that she was five weeks pregnant, she grabbed the bucket and moved into the bathroom to rinse it out. Just as she was finishing up, the sound of her front door opening and Kouga calling her name made her tense up. 

“I’m in the bathroom.” She managed to grit out. The nausea returned full force as her anxiety ramped up, and just as she started puking again she felt Kouga come up behind her to hold her hair away from her face and soothingly rubbing her back.

“It’s okay darlin’, I’ve got you.” His soothing voice whispered to her as he helped her stand, flush the toilet, and brush her teeth. “How’d you get this sick babe? Why didn’t you call me when you started feeling like this?” His hands never stopped rubbing circles on her lower back and his concern had her tearing up.

“I’m not sick Kouga.” Kagome leaned against the countertop for strength as she spit out toothpaste and rinsed her mouth out. She could do this. She could tell him. He needed to know.

“I’m pregnant.” She paused for a moment as she felt his still behind her.

“I don’t know how. Well, I mean I know how it happened, but I took all the doses on time. I know birth control fails, but…” 

Kagome took a shaky breath and gripped the countertop tighter as she felt him come up behind her. She didn’t dare face him, couldn’t stand to look at him. He brought her into a tight hug from behind and tilted his head onto her shoulder, snuffling in as if confirming for himself that she really was pregnant. 

“I love you Kouga. I know it’s a shock and we haven’t even really talked about kids yet since we’re not even mated or married yet… But I love you.” She finally brought her eyes up to meet his in the mirror, and was shocked to find him smiling as tears ran down his face.

She was mezmerized as his hands came up to cup her not-yet-firmed belly, pulling her to him as his happiness leaked down his face. Her breath hitched as he brought her hand up over her belly button and linked their fingers together. A soft smile pulled at her lips as they stared at each other in that mirror, soaking in the moment.

Kouga brought a hand up to her cheek, pulling her around to face him, and kissed her feather light on the lips before bringing her into a crushing hug. She could feel the growing wet spot on her collar from his hot tears.

“Yeah, it’s a shock, but you have no idea how happy I am.” His tender whisper in her ear had her body fully relaxed against his. He gently kissed her cheek and led her into their shower to clean up. As happy as he was to stay in this moment forever, the road sweat on his skin and the smell of bile on hers wasn’t exactly pleasant on his nose.

“I was so worried you’d be mad. Or freak out or something.” The words were muffled in her shirt as she stripped it off. His own followed and he was midway through taking off his jeans when she brought her arms up to hug him. The bare skin contact seemed to calm her frazzled nerves and she could already feel her nausea calming down as he unsnapped her bra. The bundles of clothing were thrown past the shower curtain and she turned the spray on a little too hot, yelping slightly at the scalding water. 

“Baby, how could I ever stay mad at you? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. It’s not like you could control this anyways.” His eyebrow quirked up as she nodded shakily and dipped under the water spray. “And I know we haven’t talked about kids yet, but I’ve always wanted them one day, with the right person. With you.” 

Looking down at her slightly hunched form it suddenly all made sense to him, that she needed to be comforted. She needed him to ease her worries. Kagome was probably worried that he wouldn’t want her anymore or some other crazy shit. He’d just bet that she’d spent all day thinking he’d leave her or didn’t want kids or something, and he’d have to correct that.

Kagome reached for her shampoo, but Kouga snatched the bottle out of her hand and made a circular motion for her to turn around, slathering a dollop into his palm. Slowly he massaged the bubbles into her hair, scratching her scalp and feeling her relax into his body. She couldn’t help but let a soft sigh escape as he rinsed the suds out of her hair and started lathering up a soft washcloth.

He was gentle, running the soft material over her body and leaving trails of bubbles across her smooth skin. Kagome felt her eyes nearly closing until the feel of that cloth fell away to let his fingers take their turn. Claws lightly skimmed her nipples and washed the suds away as he gently cupped the supple flesh until one sneaky hand started descending downwards.

Gasping lightly at the feeling of his palm cupping her tenderly, he stuck to washing rather than playing, despite the absolutely huge erection that was brushing against her back. And when he turned her in his arms she sighed into his hold as he ran his fingertips along the globes of her ass.

“Kouga, take me to bed? I’m feeling much better now.” Her pleading eyes stared into hers as he brought down the detachable showerhead. She encircled his neck with her arms and brought her hands to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Not yet darlin, gotta make sure you’re thoroughly rinsed.” The quirk of his eyebrow taunted her until she felt the spray traveling lightly down her spine. Suppressing a shiver as it hit the delicate flesh of her hip, she bit her bottom lip at the almost vibrating sensation. 

“Kouga don’t tease me.” At her little whimper the spray finished it’s slow traveling and settled on her from behind. He grinned down at her as he watched her squirm, steadying her as he pushed her legs further apart with his feet. A flip of the lever on the side and she was arching up against him as the spray became a jet right on her sensitive clit.

And then suddenly he turned her around and the sensation was joined by the feeling of his thick head rubbing against her from behind. Embracing her from behind and keeping that spray over them, he gently fucked the space where her slit met her thighs. A soft gasp fluttered out of her throat as Kouga pushed her closer to the tile and picked up the pace, that constant water pressure on her clit nearly pushing her over.

He murmured her name and whispered a soft “I love you” in her ear as he felt her thighs shake and her back arch. Directing the water spray onto the underside of his dick, he came with a harsh growl in her ear and she looked down to see the thick pulses of cum get washed away by the spray.

She went boneless in his arms as he turned off the faucet, letting him towel them off and carry her to bed. Snuggling up into her back, he gently tucked them under her queen-sized comforter and listened to her breathing even out. Tentatively he moved his hand to rub circles into the space above her pelvis, trying to make sure he wouldn’t wake her while marvelling at the thought that she was really going to have his pup.

His pup, and maybe soon, his mate?

* * *

The next morning Kagome listened attentively over her bowl of cereal as Kouga called the clinic that his tribe used pretty much exclusively. Luckily they were open for a limited number of hours on Saturdays due to how short youkai pregnancies were, and she nodded eagerly when he asked if she could go in an hour. Had to get in appointments ASAP when you’re youkai, she supposed.

As they quickly finished up in the kitchen and went to get dressed, Kagome thought to herself that at least her nausea wasn’t as bad this morning. In fact, the short drive over town in Kouga’s pickup barely fazed her, and she considered that a win. Though, the moment Kouga started opening all the doors for her, she’d teared up as she smiled at him in the empty waiting room. 

After some quick paperwork in which she detailed her medical history, Kagome spoke to the receptionist and asked if they had any botled water, feeling a bit nervous. Her vitals were a blur of weight, height, and BP measurements until she suddenly found herself holding Kouga’s hand as a Kitsune midwife introduced herself as Dr. Tana and wheeled an ultrasound machine in.

“Isn’t it a bit early for that? I didn’t think you could even see much at 5 weeks?” Kagome voiced her confusion while the midwife smiled as she smeared gel on the ultrasound wand.

“Well dear, you are carrying a hanyou, which will speed up the process some. As for weeks, we deal with the counting business a bit differently than humans do. Youkai count weeks since conception, since we don’t have monthly menses like Humans do, so you’re considered 3 weeks along. Since your young man over there is a wolf demon, and Ookami pregnancies only last for 8 weeks, we’ll probably be able to see the little tadpole.” At Kagome’s wide eyed look at the mention of 8 weeks, the doctor added “But you will still carry longer than that, since it’s not a full demon.” 

Pressing the cold machinery on her stomach, a flickering picture came up onto the screen and she heard a sharp intake of breath from Dr. Tana.

“Well well well, I’ve never seen this in a hanyou pregnancy. Here’s Baby A, and there’s Baby B. Congratulations Ms. Higurashi, you’re having twins!”

Open mouthed shock was the only response Kagome could muster up, though Kouga seemed ecstatic enough to bounce off the walls. He kept whispering soft “A litter!” and “Twins!” into her ear as they watched the doctor smile and measure the little flickerings on the screen.

“Well that can’t be right. Your pregnancy should be 3 weeks along, but they’re measuring about twice as long as expected. If you’re really only 3 weeks along, you have about…” She seemed to do some mental math before continuing, “20 weeks left.”

Kagome was fairly sure she fainted.

Opening one eye, she was greeted by the concerned faces of the doctor and Kouga. Waving them away as the freeted over her, the doctor reluctantly went back to the exam. 

“Now, repeat to me how many weeks away you think my due date is?”

“About 20 weeks from now. But are you certain they were only conceived 3 weeks ago? While hanyou pregnancies are unpredictable, their size seems to indicate that they were either conceived more than 3 weeks ago, or that there is some other factor happening.”

She and Kouga looked at each other in confusion before simultaniously shaking their heads. 

“It definitely was 3 weeks ago. I had a full period 5 weeks ago, and Kouga didn’t smell anything before yesterday, right?” He shook his head and blushed when the doctor narrowed eyes on him.

“Tell me how this conception happened then. I have a suspicion but it’s so rare that I need you to confirm it.”

And as they blushingly detailed out the few dates they thought might have been “it” the doctor stopped them at the precipice of the pack’s Season, when Kouga took her from behind in public.

“Wait, you’re telling me that you knotted her, in the peak of the Season, and lost control? You were nearly transformed when you tied?” Their flushed faces spoke for themselves as the doctor got up to fish through some research articles on her desk in the back of the office.

“There was a study on this recently. A miracle case, where a hanyou grew fast and was born earlier than normal but seemed closer to full blood status and power than anyone had ever seen. Apparantly it came to light that the father of that hanyou had a fetish for transforming in the middle of sex…” She trailed off as she looked up and muttered a quick “need to do some math” as Kagome leaned into Kouga’s arms.

“You’re due in a little over 13 weeks.”


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to Kagome's apartment was quiet as she processed the fact that she was due with twins in a little over 3 months. 

"Holy shit." 

Kagome's shell shocked eyes locked with giddy baby blues and she managed a small smile. At least someone was taking this rather well. Though it was probably something he'd seen all his life. Didn't that doctor say something about ookami pregnancies only being 8 weeks long normally? And here she was freaking out over only having 13 weeks left.

They only had 13 weeks left. 

13 weeks to buy double the diapers, toys, binkies... hell they didn't even have a goddamn crib, let alone two!

"OH MY GOD! Turn the truck around, we've gotta go shopping!" Kagome's internal meltdown exploded in a shout of pure terror. Kouga probably would've jumped through the roof had he not been wearing a seatbelt. 

"Shopping? W-what?"

"Kouga we're having twins in 3 months! We don't have any baby stuff!" 

She saw the light dawn in his eyes and he quickly, yet safely, maneuvered them through traffic and turned onto a side street leading them back into the youkai shopping district. A few minutes later he’d parallel parked in front of a store named Tough Tikes and hopped out to open the car door for her. Kouga took her hand in his, despite her slightly sweaty palms, and led her in. 

It seemed smaller when they were outside, and Kagome quickly found herself overwhelmed. 

“Kouga, I don’t know anything about youkai or hanyou babies. Hell, I don’t know much about human babies…”

Kagome’s nervousness was pouring out of her like a second skin as she looked up at him. Nearly at a full blown panic and hyperventilating, the feeling of Kouga’s arms wrapping around her in a tight hug was just what she needed to ground herself.

A tear fell down her cheek as he made soft shushing noises. He was going to be such a good dad and here she was breaking down in aisle 3 in front of the pacifiers and bottles. Nuzzling into his shirt and bringing her arms around his waist was the most soothing thing in the entire world at that minute.

Her soft whisper of “thanks” into his tear stained tee shirt had him pulling away from her cradling her cheek in his hand.

“It’s you and me, Darlin’. I’ll be here every step of the way and I’m not gonna leave ya. I don’t know much either, but we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

She nodded as he wiped away her tears and smiled down at her puffy face. 

“Now, we should probably grab a buggy because I think we’re gonna be here a while.” Her small giggle seemed to make his face light up. “That’s my girl.”

Several hours later, Kouga was unloading what seemed to be a neverending pile of bags from his truck bed as Kagome set up the twins new bassinet upstairs. Luckily none of the pack was here tonight, so there’d be no wagging tongues yet. He still had to tell his mother first or there’d be consequences.

Oh shit. 

He still had to tell his mother. And soon. 

Quickly calling to Kagome as he brought the next load into the master suite, he looked over at her frustrated form sheepishly.

“I know I’m kinda springing this on you, but think we need to invite my parents over asap.” At her incredulous look, he continued with “If anyone else comes in right now they’d smell your pregnancy and then I’d be in a world of trouble with mama. Next week’s the pack meet and she’d tan my hide if she gets told by anyone else before we told her. Hell, I’m probably already gonna get beat for pupping you when we’re only courting.”

“Oh my God Kouga you can’t just spring this on me…” Kagome’s eyes seemed wide as saucepans as she looked down at her sweaty clothes and the half finished bassinet. He came over to kneel in front of the bed where she sat.

“You know Mama already loves you Kagome, especially since you’re about to give her grandkids. How about this, I’ll finish bringing everything in, call mama, and we’ll take a shower and change before they get here.” She bit her lip, but ultimately nodded and he kissed her quickly. Bounding off with extra pep in his step, he quickly brought in the last of the bags and boxes from the truck and locked up behind him.

Walking into the bedroom, he noticed Kagome’s clothes in the hamper and heard the shower running. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone and pressed dial next to his mother’s name. Luckily, she picked up quickly, and promised she’d drag his father over when he said he needed advice, in person.

Kouga wiped his brow with his shirt as he stripped, smiling as he heard Kagome humming in the shower. She looked back at him with suds in her hair as he stepped in, and he couldn’t help but take in the sight. Even washing shampoo out of her hair, she was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. 

Distracted by thinking about how lucky he was to have her, he was completely blindsided by the arms coming up to encircle his neck. She pressed her body to his and laid her head against his chest as he stepped under the water and cuddled her close. 

“Turn around babe, I’ll wash your back.”

They washed each other tenderly yet quickly, knowing his parents were on the way. By the time they were dry and her hair was up in a towel twist, Kouga could pick up the sound of his parents' truck pulling into the driveway. Kagome fussed with her wet hair and ultimately put it in a ponytail like his as she finished dressing.

“Time to face the music babe.” He kissed her temple softly and took her hand to lead her downstairs. His mother was walking through the front door just as they reached the bottom step, and she smiled at them. Coming up to hug them, it was actually kind of funny how quickly his mother stopped still with shock.

“Kouga, you didn’t!” Her face was so disappointed in him that he actually had to suppress a whimper of submission. His father’s eyes were equally shocked, and the sheer disappointment they held had him looking away.

“It’s not his fault, ma’am, please don’t be mad at Kouga. I was on Yokaistra and it must’ve failed…” Kagome bit her lip nervously as she trailed off, wringing her hands together until Maggie took pity on her and patted her cheek fondly.

“Oh honey, we’re not mad that you’re pregnant. We’re disappointed that he didn’t propose and mate you as soon as he found out.” Kouga swore he could feel the blush reach the tips of his ears. 

“I-I uh… We haven’t talked about that much yet. I wasn’t sure how…” He looked over at Kagome’s shocked eyes before looking back at his parent’s disapproving faces.

“How about we just get over the shock of this first before we add anything else on?” Kagome took over for him and he smiled gratefully. 

“We were actually trying to piece together the bassinets before you got here. Want to see them?” Kouga was sure he’d never seen his mother’s head whip over so fast. Both his parents had the same questioning look on their faces so he took out the ultrasound pictures from earlier. 

“It’s twins.” 

Shock and love seemed to war across his parents faces in equal measure as they each took a photo. 

“Look at them Daichi. Two of them! Our grandbabies…” Kouga watched as his father kissed his mother’s temple, before they both drew Kagome into a teary-eyed hug.

“Let’s go upstairs and try to figure out those bassinets, son. I think your mother and Kagome will want to moon over these pictures for a while.” Daichi squeezed his mate’s hand and let Kouga kiss Kagome gently, before dragging his son upstairs. 

The soft clattering of his mother breaking out the teapot and some teacups in the kitchen downstairs was muffled as soon as his father closed the door behind them.

“Kouga, you need to propose to Kagome.”

The statement was said so matter of fact that at first Kouga thought he’d misheard. Shock plain as day across his face, he could only sputter incoherently as his father sat down in front of the half finished bassinet, unfolding the instructions to see where Kagome had left off. 

“Listen, son, I love you. Your mother loves you. But you’re courting Kagome and now she’s pupped. Hell, she’s having a litter! How much longer do you even have until her due date?” 

His whisper of “13 weeks” only made the older wolf nod slowly. 

“Do you love her?”

“You know I do!”

“Well then what are you waiting for?”

The silence was tense as Kouga fiddled with the frilly covering for the tiny crib.

“But what if she says no?” He sighed as his father looked up sharply, but he couldn’t help but continue with, “Or worse, what if she says yes, but then calls it off. Like…” Kouga looked away as he trailed off, unable to finish his thought. 

The feeling of his father laying a soft hand on his shoulder had him exhaling softly.

“She won’t, Kouga. I always had my doubts about you and Ayame. But Kagome… there’s no doubt in my mind. Instincts don’t lie, my boy.” Daichi squeezed softly before releasing him. “Besides, she’s having your litter, pup. Can’t get much more committed than that.” His hearty chuckles brought a smile to Kouga’s lips. 

But his father was right. He needed to talk to Kagome about it. Needed to know what she thought about it. 

But one thing was for certain, he needed to go ring shopping. If he was gonna propose anytime soon, he needed a plan. Because Kouga Kobayashi didn’t do anything by halves, and Kagome deserved the best he had to give.

* * *

“And that my dear, is the best cure for morning sickness when you’re carrying wolf demon pups.” 

Kagome stared down at the dubious liquid within her teacup, eyeing it warily, but conceded that at least it did smell good. A small sip and her eyes widened, drinking larger mouthfuls and relaxing as the warmth radiated through her. A small hint of honey made it slightly sweet, but she couldn’t tell what else was in it besides that. When she asked Maggie, all she got was a small head shake and said some things were better off unknown.

“I’ll leave it on the counter for you so you can get some whenever you want. It’s good for the pups. Just add a little honey for taste.” Maggie patted her hand fondly before asking, “So, have you told your mother yet? And just how far along are you dear?”

“Well I haven’t told her yet since I just found out yesterday, but I’m about 3 weeks along, and I’ve got 13 more to go…” 

“Kagome… those numbers don’t really add up. When Mina was pregnant with a hanyou, she had about 23 weeks before she had the pup…” 

The look of confusion on Maggie’s face sent a blush spreading across Kagome’s face.

“These are...special circumstances. Apparently when Kouga and I were, hm, conceiving your grandchildren he sort of lost control a bit. Dr. Tana said that could be why I’m measuring farther and it’s sped up my due date.” She blushed as she looked away, feeling mortified about explaining this to Kouga’s mother. 

“Oh dear, don’t be embarrassed. The height of the Season is a heady thing. We have a Vegas rule about it. No one brings up what happens at the campgrounds since it’s so normal for us.” Kagome smiled at Maggie gratefully as the older woman nodded, probably remembering her own Seasons through the years.

“I actually have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind answering them?” Maggie simply squeezed Kagome’s hand and waited while the blushing woman tried to get her words out.

“Is it always like that? Every year, just constant sex for a week?”

The laughter coming from her not-quite mother-in-law just had her flushing harder and sinking into the dining chair a bit.

“Yes, sweetheart. Expect that every year. Though I hope by next February you’ll be mated and have these two little ones already, so that should cool my son down quite a bit. The hormones tend to be a bit tempered when you’ve recently had a litter. In fact, when Kouga and his brothers were born, Daichi and I were barely even affected the next year. We were just more careful than usual that following Spring… and I hope you two will be as well.” 

The two women broke down laughing as Kagome assured her that they’d definitely be more careful with their family planning from now on. 

“Since apparently Yokaistra doesn’t work on alpha wolves.” Kagome’s eye roll spawned even more giggles, and even the two men upstairs smiled at the sound of the women downstairs having a full out giggle fest. 

And for a while, all was right in the world.


End file.
